


Taking care of you

by slow_burn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lamilnerson - is that a thing?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slow_burn/pseuds/slow_burn
Summary: Because Adam is missing the international brake, Milly is not there anymore, Jordan is going on his own and I'm sad for all of them.





	

Jordan dropped his bag by the front door, looking at his watch. He had 15 minutes before he had to leave and he has already packed and put on his England’s training kit. It was time to say goodbye. He headed to the kitchen, where Milly was just putting the tea. Looking probably as gloomy as he felt, Jordan wrapped his hands around his waist, hiding his face in James’s neck.

“Is it bad that part of me doesn’t want to go?” he whispered, wincing at how cheesy it sounded.

“I’ll miss you, too.” James huffed a laugh in his hair and lifted Jordan’s face to look in his eyes. “But you have to be proud you’re playing for your country.”

Jordan nodded and smiled.

“Plus, it’s just ten days. You’ll be all right.”

“Yes, but now I’m so used to being with you two. Last time, when you weren’t there, it was weird, but, at least, I had Adam. Now it’s just me.”

“Be sure to make us proud, then.” Grinned Milly and threw a glance at the living room. “And I’m glad one of us is staying with Adam. Missing those games came as a big hit for him.”

“He’ll have a lot of other chances to prove himself.” Exclaimed Jordan confidently, but nodded. “But he does have a reason to sulk. Just don’t let him get too lost in negative thoughts, OK?”

James put his palm on Jordan’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“It’s not the first time I’m doing this, remember? I know how to take care of him.”

Jordan smiled softly, his mind travelling back to his own injury, at the worst time possible. He remembered Milly’s steady presence, him, offering a shoulder (metaphorically and literally) every time he needed it, always there to comfort, encourage and aspire him. Leaning into James, he wrapped his hands around his neck for a deep kiss, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah, I remember.” He whispered and leaned back hesitantly. “I have to go now.”

James followed Jordan to the living room, where Adam was sprawled on the couch, watching reruns of “Strictly come dancing”, murmuring to himself about twists and splits. Jordan kneeled on the floor by his head and placed a kiss on his hair.

“Hey, are you going to be OK?”

“Sure, Milly and I will have a blast. You go have fun.” Adam replied, sharp and bitter, but without real sting. Jordan’s heart clenched, but he fought to keep his voice light.

“I wish you could come with me, too. Who’s going to make me smile now?”

Adam smiled a little and turned his face to Hendo.

“At least I’ll have Milly to warm me in the night. And a little more of the bed to myself.” The spark in his eyes was almost mischievous. “Honestly, it’s like you’re taking more than half of the bed.”

“You’ve never complained.” Jordan cried out. “Only snuggle closer. So don’t act like a victim.”

“Yeah, and now Milly and I will snuggle up and you will have no one. Think of us when you’re alone in your hotel room.”

Jordan grinned and turned red. That was a nice thought.

“OK, you tease. Will you give me a kiss goodbye?”

“Nope. I’d rather pretend you’re not going anywhere, so I’ll just lay here.”

Jordan waited a minute, but Adam seemed sure in his intention to pout, so he got up and headed to the door. James hugged him, whispering “Good luck!” in his ear, and handed him his bag.

“Hey, tosser! Try to not mess up too bad, when we’re not there to cover for you, all right?”

Hendo turned around to a grinning Adam, leaning in for a deep kiss and ruffling his hair so bad, Jordan had to look in the mirror to adjust it, after he could breathe again. James laughed, Adam beamed and Jordan left the house, smiling, like the happiest person on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a late night rambling and me, thinking how cute they are together. Male OT3 is difficult to write, so I apologize if the constant "he" and "his" is confusing.


End file.
